BOYBAND NO!
by ScarletKnight23
Summary: Annie Leonhardt alergi setengah mati pada 'boyband'. Tapi malangnya sang ibu dan teman-temannya merupakan fans berat boyband! Bagaimana kisah Annie menghadapi teman-temannya dan sang ibu yang setiap hari fangirlingan! "Annie,Shingeki no Boyband keluarin album baru lo!" "Ampun! aku tak akan menyebut kata 'boyband' didepanmu lagi!" - ArminAnnie -


_"We life for this LOVE!"_

Dengan berat Annie membuka matanya. Ia melirik jam dindingnya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi.

_"I can't get enough I can''t get off of your love"_

Cih, alunan lagu itu terus bermain hingga membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Dengan satu hembusan panjang, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju kekamar ibunya,tempat asal sumber suara berisik yang telah membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya. Dan hari itu semua mimpi buruknya dimulai... 

**BOYBAND? NO!**

**By ScarletKnight23**

**Disclaimer : Snk Punya om Hajime Isayama. Tidak ada maksud penghinaan atau apapun Just for fun! This love (shinhwa) Fantastic Baby (Bigbang).**

**Warning: Garing,Ooc, Typoos,dll**

Annie mendengus kesal, ia duduk dikursinya menghabiskan jam istirahat sekolahnya dengan duduk-duduk didalam kelas. Dihadapannya terdapat sebuah buku novel misteri keluaran terbaru yang terbuka tepat dihalaman pertengahan. Cinta? Annie bukanlah seorang remaja yang tertarik dengan bumbu-bumbu romansa kehidupan ataupun dramatisme yg sering menjadi bahan utama novel-novel cinta kebanyakan, karena menurutnya novel cinta yg banyak disajikan terlalu berlebihan dan berbelit-belit. Cih, kalau suka tinggal bilang saja! Seolah-olah didunia ini tak ada permasalahan yang lebih penting daripada 'cinta'. Begitulah pendapatnya setiap kali membaca novel tersebut, lagipula ia tidak suka pada tokoh pria ataupun wanita yg selalu memuja satu sama  
lain secara berlebihan, seperti:

'_Aku gak bisa hidup tanpa kamu, Bebh!' _Plis!Gue aja gak bisa hidup tanpa  
Oksigen! (author copas dari meme comic indonesia)

Hoam! Annie menguap. Ia sebenarnya masih mengantuk, ini semua gara-gara ibunya! Setiap pagi buta ibunya selalu memasang alarm dengan volume suara semaksimal mungkin. Well, sebenarnya ia tidak masalah dengan alarm itu, tetapi masalah terbesarnya adalah lagu alarmnya! lagu BOYBAND! hal kedua yang paling dibencinya setelah novel cinta! Jangan tanyakan mengapa ia alergi 'boyband' dan ia sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa sebagian gadis tergila-gila berat bahkan sampai ngaku-ngaku jadi pacarnya si personil boyband. Coba bayangkan sekumpulan pria uhuk soksexyuhuk yang bernyanyi sambil tebar pesona dan berpikir bahwa mereka adalah pria paling tampan yang bias membuat semua wanita pingsan hanya dengan membuka baju mereka! No! Membayangkannya saja Annie sudah bergidik ngeri.

Dan diam-diam sebenarnya Annie adalah seorang admin terkenal dibeberapa fanpage 'Anti Boyband'. Tetapi na'as nya, ibunya, Nyonya Hanji Zoe, adalah seorang fans berat boyband, khususnya 'Shingeki no Boyband'. Itulah sebabnya mengapa setiap pagi ibunya memasang lagu Shingeki no Boyband sebagai alarm, dan meskipun volumenya busyet maksimal ibunya gak akan bangun! Malahan semakin mendengar tuh lagu si ibu makin tambah berdelusi tentang boyband, terpaksa Annie yg mematikan alarm. Miris memang! Apalagi setiap malam ibunya selalu menonton drama k*rea sambil nangis megang tisu ataupun fangirlingan.

"Annie ada yang baru lo!" Annie melirik malas sosok yg kini duduk disampingnya, rupanya Mina Carolina menyodorkan hpnya kepadanya Annie dengan wajah nyengir bahagia.

"Apa?" tanya Annie dingin.

"Ini ada lagu baru dari Boyband 'BigGang'. Kamu harus dengar! " jelas Mina penuh semangat. Belum sempat Annie menyatakan penolakannya, Mina telah memutar lagu tersebut. 

"WOW! FANTASTIC BABY!" tiba-tiba lagu tersebut memutar suara seduktif disertai desah-desahan. 

**PRANG!**  
Hp Mina sukses pecah dilempar Annie. Annie lalu pergi ke wc meninggalkan Mina yg meraung bersimpuh didepan hpnya yg hancur berkeping-keping. Sesaat kemudian didalam WC terdengar suara Annie yg muntah-muntah. Pada saat yang sama pula, tanpa sepengetahuan Annie, Hanji masuk kekelas Annie secara tiba-tiba.

"Hai semuanya!" sapa Hanji dengan cengiran mencurigakan. Sontak satu kelas bingung akan kehadiran Hanji.

"Hehehe... Tante datang kesini cuma mau ngasih kalian undangan pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahun Annie yg ke-17. Acaranya dimulai nanti malam. Datang ya!" Hanji berdiri didepan kelas sambil melambaikan kartu undangan.

"Dan kalian tau... Tante juga mengundang tamu spesial yang akan menghibur kita semua. Tamu itu adalah..." Hanji berhenti sejenak sengaja untuk menciptakan suasana menegangkan.

"...SHINGEKI NO BOYBAND!" sedetik kemudian semua siswi satu kelas berteriak histeris. Bahkan Mikasa Ackerman yang biasanya terkenal dingin sampai berubah menampilkan puppy eyes bahagia, karena diam-diam Mikasa ngefans berat sama salah satu personil manis SnB yg bernama Eren Jaeger.

Satu kelas langsung terharu meluk Hanji ehem demi dapat undangan biar bisa nonton Boyband gratis,

"Tante bagaikan bidadari, baik banget!"

"Semoga tante makin awet muda!" dan berbagai macam kata-kata pujian lainnya. Hanji kemudian membagikan undangan tersebut dan tepat saat Annie akan memasuki kelas, Hanji telah melesat pergi agar putrinya tidak tau aksi uhukbejadnyauhuk.

.

.

.

Annie berjalan pulang sekolah menuju rumahnya dengan malas. Matahari hampir terbenam dan sebentar lagi hari akan malam. Sebenarnya sekolah sudah usai 3 jam yang lalu, tapi berhubung Annie mengikuti ekstrakulikuler beladiri ia baru bisa pulang sekarang. Annie ingin sekali cepat pulang kerumah dan beristirahat, kepalanya masih 'cenat-cenut' gara-gara lagu tadi. Rumahnya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Tapi ada yang aneh! Didepan rumahnya terlihat kerumunan orang yang berteriak histeris sambil megang spanduk bertuliskan _'We love you'_ _'Shut up and take my Heart'_ dan semacamnya. Dengan susah payah Annie menerobos kerumunan untuk masuk kerumahnya...ehem maksudnya kerumunan tersebut langsung menyingkir memberi jalan begitu melihat aura hitam Annie yg menakutkan. Sesampai didalam rumah telah berkumpul teman-teman Annie maupun tetangga yang mengucapkan 'Happy Birthday' kepadanya tapi tak diperdulikannya, tujuannya hanya satu: Mencari ibunya!

"Annie, Surprise! Happy sweet seventeen!" tiba-tiba Hanji memeluknya.

"Apa yang ibu lakukan?" tanyanya dingin.

"Hehe... Hari inikan hari ulangtahunmu jadi ibu membuat suatu pesta untukmu!"

Annie terdiam sejenak, ia mengingat-ngingat tanggal hari ini. Ia baru sadar bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya. Ah, tapi apa pedulinya? Baginya sama saja, mau hari ultahnya atau bukan ibunya pasti akan tetap bertingkah tidak normal.

Ia menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan datar. Ruang tamunya sekarang dipenuhi dengan tamu-tamu undangan yg sedang berdiri sambil mengobrol dan bercanda satu sama lain, selain itu terdapat banyak meja yang mana diatasnya disediakan berbagai jenis kue dan minuman untuk hidangan para tamu. Annie melihat kelangit-langit rumahnya, terdapat banyak hiasan dan spanduk bertuliskan _'We LOVE You Shingeki no Boyband!_' dan tak ada satupun spanduk bertuliskan _'Happy Birthday Annie'_ atau semacamnya.

Tunggu dulu!

_Boyband...?_

_Boyband..._

_BOYBAND!_

Annie akhirnya sadar ada yang tidak beres dengan pesta ini, dengan cepat diseretnya sang ibu yang hampir kabur. "Apa maksud semua ini, ibu?" Annie menatap ibunya dengan tatapan kematian. Hanji ciut, putrinya ini kalau marah memang sangat mengerikan! Ia sebenarnya tau kalau putrinya alergi dengan 'Boyband', tapi yah...kapan lagi dia bisa ngundang Boyband idolanya kerumah?

"Eng... E...ehehehe..! Ibu mengundang Shingeki no Boyband untuk memeriahkan ulang tahunmu...jadi...eng... Have Fun!" Hanji kabur secepat kilat.

Annie mendengus kesal. Ia tau kalau sebenarnya pesta ultah nya ini cuma sebagai alasan demi bisa ngundang boyband kerumahnya. Buktinya aja para tamu pada pakai kaos fangirlingan dan dekorasi rumahnya bertemakan boyband dimana dengan busyetnya foto-foto para personil SnB  
dipajang didinding.

_INI SEBENARNYA PESTA APA?! SIAPA SAJA TOLONG BAWA GUE PERGI DARI  
TEMPAT INI TERUS LEDAKIN NI TEMPAT!_

Kokoro Annie menjerit frustasi. Tiba-tiba datanglah sekelompok pria yang diiringi teriakan para tamu, dan paling heboh itu siapa lagi kalau bukan ibunya! Kumpulan pria yang merupakan anggota SnB langsung menyapa tamu dengan lambaian tangan sok tampan sambil tebar pesona.

_TOLOOONG KOKORO ANNIE UDAH GAK KUAT!_

Para anggota SnB langsung berdiri ditempat yg disediakan, tampaknya mereka akan mulai bernyanyi. Para tamu semakin histeris girang. Annie langsung panik, dengan cepat ia melesat pergi dari ruang tamu. Ia pergi menuju ruangan keluarga.

**KAMFRET!** Jalan menuju ruang keluarga diblokir ibunya dengan sejenis palang besi.

Para anggota Shingeki no Boyband sudah membentuk formasi untuk bernyanyi...

Annie lalu berlari kepintu depan, ia ingin keluar dari rumahnya.

**Dapuk!** Pintu depan juga dipalang! Sepertinya semua akses keluar dari ruang tamu telah ditutup. 

Musik mulai dimainkan...  
Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi! Annie langsung berlari kepojokan untuk mencari tempat berlindung lalu berjongkok layaknya berlindung dari gempa bumi dan menutup erat telinganya sambil komat-kamit mendesiskan kata-kata kutukan untuk Hanji.

Shingeki no Boyband mulai bernyanyi...

_"The red Light..."_

**Aaaa tidaaak!** Annie terus berjongkok memejamkan matanya dengan tidak elitnya. Beruntung tidak ada yang melihat kondisinya sekarang karena semua terfokus pada penampilan SnB.

_"We live for this love... Nanananananana... We live for this...LOVE!"_

Akhirnya lagu tersebut berakhir juga. Suara riuh tepuk tangan penonton menggema memenuhi ruangan. Annie segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan kembali memasang wajah 'stay cool' nya sebelum ada orang yang melihatnya dalam posisi tidak elit tadi. SnB sedang dikerubungi para fans, ada yang minta tanda tangan, foto, bahkan baju yang lagi dipakai sang idola. Sedangkan Annie? Ia menciptakan suatu gempa tak terprediksi dengan cara menendang sampai hancur palang besi pada pintu depan rumahnya. Persetan dengan boyband populer yang ada dirumahnya. Keinginannya sekarang cuma 1 yaitu menghajar seseorang dan meremukkan tulang belakangnya.

**ANNIE MENGAMUK!**

"Hei!" saat Annie melangkah kakinya keluar rumah seseorang memegang tangannya menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Hei nona! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu! Kami sudah susah payah meluangkan waktu berharga kami untuk menghiburmu. Dan kau pergi begitu saja? Fuh, tampaknya kami perlu mengajarimu tentang bagaimana menjadi seorang nona mungil yang manis!"

Dihadapannya berdiri seorang pria pirang kekar dan ditemani seorang lelaki peranakan kuda dibelakangnya (Geh, sebenarnya author gk tega bilang Jean 'peranakan kuda') dengan tampang menyebalkan.

**VOILA!**

Pucuk dicinta, ulampun tiba! Annie menyeringai menyadari dihadapannya adalah 2 orang anggota BOYBAND! Dengan cepat diraihnya tangan pria pirang itu lalu dibantingnya tubuh Reiner, si pria pirang  
dengan sekuat tenaga. Jean, si lelaki peranakan kuda, langsung melotot horor melihat Reiner yang terkapar. Belum sempat Reiner bangkit berdiri, ia telah dibanting lagi oleh Annie plus tambahan bogem mentah yang sukses membuat Reiner pingsan...eng... mungkin lebih tepat jika kita menyebutnya sekarat. Jean sekarang nganga melihat nasib rekannya, perlahan annie mendekatinya sambil menyeringai iblis. Insting kuda Jean memberitahunya akan situasi darurat yg sedang ia hadapi, dan layaknya kuda ia berlari secepat mungkin untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Selama berlangsungnya pesta Annie cuma duduk dibawah pohon dihalaman. Ia memeluk lututnya dan menikmati pesona langit malam.  
.

.

.  
"Seperti yg tertulis dalam kontrak perjanjian yg telah kalian tanda tangani, kalian baru boleh menerima upah bayaran setelah berfoto dengan putri saya!" Hanji melambaikan surat perjanjian sambil nyengir.

Pesta sedang berlangsung dilantai bawah, sedangkan Hanji dan para personil SnB sedang menyelesaikan masalah pembayaran diruang kerja Hanji,dilantai atas.  
Semua anggota SnB langsung merebut surat itu dan membacanya.

**Kamfret!**  
Ternyata dibawah tanda tangan mereka memang tertulis syarat penerimaan 'gaji' yang ditulis dengan huruf super duper kecil! Kalau kayak gini sih siapa yang bisa baca! Ini suatu penipuan! Berbagai kata protes dilontarkan, tapi yah... cuma foto-foto doang kan?

"Kalau cuma foto sih gampang! Apalagi kalau putrinya cantik! Ya kan Reiner?!" Jean menyikut Reiner yang masih dibalut perban. Dan TADA...! Reiner sama Jean langsung gemetaran begitu Hanji menunjuk  
melalui jendela gadis yg sedang duduk dibawah pohon sebagai putrinya.

Mampus! Itukan cewek yang tadi! Jadi dia putrinya si pemilik rumah?!

_Mampus...mampus...mampus..._

Rivaille mendecih kesal. Ia tidak mau dianggap pedofil hanya karena sebuah foto, selama ini ia tidak pernah berfoto dengan penggemar, Cuma ngasih tanda tangan. Lagipula ia sudah memiliki seseorang yang special dihatinya!

Rivaille berjalan pergi hendak pulang tapi dicegat Hanji,

"Tenang aja! Khusus personil yg umurnya diatas 30 foto bareng mama nya aja!" Toel! Toel! Hanji mencolek Rivaille sambil kedip-kedip mata jijay. Rivaille tak tertarik, mau sama mama nya atau anaknya sama aja! Ia tetap pergi.  
.

.

.  
Reiner dan Jean sedang mengatur strategi bagaimana caranya agar bisa berfoto dengan Annie. 30 menit pertama adalah giliran mereka berdua untuk mencoba, sedangkan personil yg lain sedang menghibur tamu didalam rumah. Mereka berdua saling senggol-senggolan menentukan siapa yg maju duluan sambil mengintip Annie dari balik semak. Bruk! Tanpa sengaja kamera yang mereka pegang terjatuh, hal itu menyebabkan Annie menyadari kehadiran mereka!

_Mampus!_  
Dengan panik secepat kilat mereka sujud-sujud dengan tidak elitnya dikaki Annie sambil nangis minta dikasihani, sedangkan Annie menatap mereka tajam. Dengan sesegukan akhirnya Reiner dan Jean menjelaskan 'syarat penerimaan bayaran' yg telah ditetapkan Hanji.

"Tolong, kami lagi butuh uang..." "iya, akhir-akhir ini job sepi..."

Annie tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya. Dasar ibu aneh! kenapa ia memiliki ibu yang aneh?! Tapi gak ada salahnya juga sih foto sama mereka toh kekesalan Annie sudah terlampiaskan dengan menghajar Reiner tadi. Karena rasa _kasihan_, Annie menerimanya. Jean dan Reiner senang banget bisa dapat foto bareng, paling nanti habis terima gaji tu foto Annie langsung dibakar atau mungkin dipajang dipintu untuk nakutin maling.

Secara bergiliran Anggota SnB berfoto dengan Annie, mulai dari pemuda bermata hijau jade (entah kenapa Annie merasa ada wanita bersyal merah yang mengawasi mereka) sampai pria tinggi yang bikin Annie jengkelsetengah mati karena over-calm dan pipinya yang entah kenapa memerah saat dekat-dekat dengan Annie.

Dan tibalah personil terakhir SnB, Armin Arlert. Pemuda pirang bermata biru itu bukannya minta foto malah duduk disebelah Annie.

"Kau tidak ikut menikmati pesta didalam?" tanya pemuda itu ramah. Wajah Armin sangat manis, orang bisa saja mengira bahwa ia adalah seorang perempuan, dan itu sering terjadi.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak suka keramaian." Annie menjawab dingin.

"Annie…Kau ini sebenarnya orang baik, ya... kau tidak menyukai pesta tapi kau tidak mengusir orang-orang itu dari rumahmu, padahalkan ini pestamu. Kau...sangat baik!" Armin tersenyum manis.

Annie tersentak. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ada orang yang menyebutnya 'baik'. Lagipula senyuman pemuda itu begitu...Tulus... Berbeda dengan personil boyband yang biasanya tebar pesona.

"Fuh, kau tidak seperti personil boyband! Kau terlalu polos dan... naif!" Annie berkata dingin dan memeluk lututnya sambil menatap bintang-bintang demi menyembunyikan perasaan simpatiknya pada Armin.

Armin tersenyum,  
"Kau benar. Aku memang tidak cocok menekuni pekerjaan ini. Tapi... mau bagaimana lagi. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal sejak aku masih kecil, lalu aku tinggal bersama kakekku. Kakek bekerja sebagai pembuat roti dan biasanya ia membagikan roti-rotinya kepada anak-anak terlantar. Tapi sekarang kakek sudah tua, ia sakit-sakitan. Kasihan kakek. Aku terpaksa bekerja untuk menghidupi kami dan agar bisa membantu anak-anak yang kurang beruntung itu, dan hanya pekerjaan inilah yang bisa kulakukan. Meskipun kakek tidak memaksaku bekerja, tapi... Aku ingin membahagiakannya..."

Annie terkejut mendengar alasan Armin bergabung sebagai anggota boyband. Ia menatap Armin dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Ternyata didunia ini masih ada juga orang yang tulus seperti Armin.

Armin yang menyadari tatapan heran Annie jadi salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya,

"Ah, maaf, aku jadi berbicara tentang masalah pribadi padamu...ahaha, maafkan aku ya! Oh ya Happy Birthday Annie!" Armin menyodorkan tangannya. Annie jadi blushing dengan perlahan disambutnya tangan Armin.

"kau...kau tidak ingin foto?" Tanya Annie.

"oh itu! Tak usah kalau itu mengganggumu. Aku sudah cukup senang bisa menghiburmu dihari spesialmu."

Muka Annie makin memerah dan sikapnya kepada Armin semakin melunak.

"Kalau begitu anggap saja foto itu sebagai kenang-kenangan" Annie menyambar kamera dari tangan Armin dan sedetik kemudian ia telah mengambil gambarnya dengan Armin.

"Kameramu ku simpan dulu. Jika fotonya sudah dicetak baru kukembalikan!"

Armin tidak tau kalau saat pengambilan foto tadi, Annie tersenyum manis menghadap kamera...dan tentu saja Annie tidak akan menunjukkan foto itu kepada Armin, kalaupun ia tunjukkan pasti foto itu sudah dieditnya terlebih dahulu dengan menghilangkan senyumnya pada foto.

Yah...setidaknya anggota boyband tidak seburuk yang Annie kira. Ia rasa ia akan pengecualian untuk Armin. Hanya untuk Armin...

"Annie! rupanya kamu disini! Mama mencarimu!" Annie dan Armin kaget karena tiba-tiba Hanji muncul mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Mama kan belum ngasih kado untuk kamu... Jadi sekarang mama bakalan ngasih kado."

"Dan kadonya adalah..."

"...TADAAA! PAPA BARUUU!"

Dengan bangganya Hanji menunjuk sesosok pria dibelakangnya. Dan pria itu adalah... IRVIN SMITH! Leader Shingeki no Boyband!

PAPA BOYBAND?! APAAA?! TIDAAAAK!

Mulai dari teman fans boyband, ibu juga fans boyband, dan sekarang papa boyband?!  
Annie merasa kepalanya pening dan pandangannya berputar. Sedetik kemudianpun Annie pingsan karena tak sanggup menyaksikan ke-absurd-an hidupnya!

**Fin**

**A/N : AAA INI ABSURD BANGETTT! Makasih udah baca ff ini. Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapa *dilempar ehem maksudnya teman dekat saya (sebenarnya saya gak rela bilang dia teman dekat u.u) yang alergi banget sama boyband. Jadi ff ini didekasikan untuk 'Aulya Ramadhanti' yang baru-baru ini berulang tahun. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DHANTI! SEMOGA JODOHMU TERNYATA ADALAH SEORANG ANGGOTA BOYBAND! (btw,thanks tr-nya lumayan buat beli cemilan sambit ngetik XD)**

**Akhir kata, berkenan mereview ff yg absurd ini? *u***


End file.
